


Let's Play a Game

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I have an idea. How about a little game? No sex for a week. I will prove that I can be perfectly fine with no sex, whereas you can come crawling back tomorrow with a hard dick and give me the satisfaction of being awesome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> it's about time i wrote some kounoi porn. what was supposed to be pwp turned into 2,000+ words hah fuck i have essays i need to write

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” Noiz asked grumpily, laying his head in the other man’s lap whose nose was buried deep in a catalog.

“Ordering stuff for the shop.” This initiated a drawn out sigh, Noiz’s hands moving into Koujaku’s field of vision and peeling the book down from his face, practically forcing Koujaku to pay attention to him.

“What?”

“Work is for work. This is home, and home is for _home_ things. Not work.” Noiz exclaimed, lulling his head back and exposing more of his pale neck.

“And just what do you entail as home things?” Koujaku couldn’t help but smile, Noiz’s childish tendencies no longer annoying (usually), but are now extremely endearing.

“Like… Sex. Me. Sex _and_ me… Maybe you.” Low laughter echoed through the silent room, Noiz’s upper half feeling the vibrations of his laughter next to him.

“I remember when you wanted nothing to do with me. Now you want to hump me the second I walk in the door?” Koujaku meant this comment light-heartedly, but of course Noiz took it in a completely different way, which was really nothing new in their relationship.

“Well, you were actually here for like twenty minutes. Second, you know you totally want me as much as I want you. I am just not a pansy like you and decide to take initiative first.” The blond smirked, his emerald eyes glimmering with mischief. The older man frowned, pushing Noiz’s head up and off of him in order to look into his eyes.

“I am not a pansy, you brat. I just don’t want to fuck all time, but all that you can think about is sex. Don’t you have better things to worry about?”

“Oh, I do. But I know you think about it as much as me but don’t want to admit it. It’s okay, I understand. I’ll just stop thinking about sex completely like you, then.” _He is such a little shit._

"That’s not what I was say—“

“Nope. I do think about sex too much, I better tone it down. I don’t want to _overwhelm_ you.”

“Overwhelm me—“The dark haired man’s voice raised significantly, the blond knowing just the right words to say to rile him up.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about a little game? No sex for a week. I will prove that I can be perfectly fine with no sex, whereas you can come crawling back tomorrow with a hard dick and give me the satisfaction of being awesome.” He smirked, his hand moving up to Koujaku’s cheek and pressing his fingers teasingly light against his jawline.

“Well you’re not going to get any satisfaction, cause I’m going to make it through the week. I have self-control, which I know is something you lack,” The younger man rolled his eyes standing up off the couch and heading towards the hall, “Also, no jerking off either. Let’s really test you this week.” Koujaku grinned with satisfaction, the blond turning back around on his heels and staring with a hint of disbelief.

“Man, you do love challenging yourself, don’t you? Whatever, deal. No sex for a week. No jerking off either. Is kissing allowed?”

 _Might as well clear up all the rules before the old man tries to find a loophole in the system,_ Noiz thought.

“Hm, just one a day with no tongue. Also touching is allowed, but no direct crotch contact or heavy petting,” Koujaku held out his hand, Noiz trudging back over and entwining their fingers in a business-like way, “Deal?”

“You got yourself a deal, old man.”

~

Thus, their challenge began. The first night of them not having sex since they officially started dating went surprisingly smoothly, giving Koujaku confidence in his side of the challenge. His morning was average, his usual routine of pouring his coffee while Noiz slept in the other room for hours on end was nothing but normal.

“Mn, good morning.” Koujaku almost dropped his cup, warm arms wrapping around his waist suddenly and warm air brushing against his neck.

“Shit—You almost made me spill it! What are you doing up so early?” He looked out of the corner of his eye, blond locks rubbing tenderly against his muss of hair.

“I dunno, must be because we went to bed earlier than usual.” Noiz pressed his body forward a bit, his arms tightening around Koujaku’s waist and bringing something to the other man’s attention. _He was hard._ Koujaku couldn’t help but blush slightly, trying to free himself of Noiz’s restraints but only causing the younger man to tighten his grip and rub his erection against the cleft of Koujaku’s ass.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re not allowed to do that! You lost!” Koujaku turned around swiftly, his back pressed against the counter while Noiz’s hands remained on his hips.

“What… _Oh,”_ He looked down, smiling along with a small laugh, “Well I can’t control that. It’s morning wood.”

“Well, you can control your dick rubbing against my ass!”

“What? I was just hugging you. Jeez, since when did it become illegal for me to hug my boyfriend?” Noiz smirked, playing it off as an accident when he was actually getting just the reaction he wanted. He needed to get Koujaku riled up before work, and then he would just come home tense and _have_ to fuck him. It was a perfect, foolproof plan.

“Well, watch yourself next time. If I wasn’t lenient I would have declared you the loser.” He turned and tended to his coffee, adding sugar into the cup while Noiz moved forward and pressed his lips softly, yet wet against Koujaku’s exposed collarbone.

“OI—“

“One kiss a day and you just got it.” The blond turned on his heel and headed towards the bedroom, grinning to himself while Koujaku remained in the kitchen with a bright flush across his face.

~

It has been now been four days, Noiz’s original plan not playing in his favor. Four days that were not as easy as Noiz thought they would be, despite Koujaku not trying to throw him off even once, the kind bastard. He couldn’t help it, the endless codes rolling across his screen becoming dull and not enough of a distraction to settle the knot in his stomach.

If this was a year earlier, he would have just gone into Rhyme to distract himself, finding an easy fuck to slide into an alley with then leave without knowing each other’s name. But now he was in a ‘devoted’ relationship, as Koujaku referred to it as, and he rarely did Rhyme anymore. The constant calls still came in asking of Usui’s whereabouts, which Noiz at first ignored completely before realizing he could still make a profit off of his hacking skills and decided to continue releasing information. His team dispersed with dignity, Noiz telling them that he was no longer going to be as active and suggesting they find other teams. Now he hardly talked to any of them; but right now he would have done anything for one of them to get in contact to distract him.

 _Three more days, just three more…_ He repeated those words like a mantra in his head, yet he still couldn’t help but think about the old man. Lying next to him in bed without being able to press his lips against the elegant tattoos (which Koujaku always hated), Koujaku pressing his lips against Noiz’s neck then biting down roughly like he liked it… _Shit._

The bulge in his pants was evident, his hand clenching on to the couch as he bit his lip in frustration.

_Maybe if I make it quick, he won’t know. I’ll just rub one out and—_

“I’m home!”

“Dammit.” Noiz mumbled under his breathe, drawing his legs up to his chest in order to hide his slowly growing erection, only to make him even more turned on by the pressure of his legs against his crotch. His lover walked in, sighing and leaning down to press a kiss against the others forehead. He was leaning over, lips millimeters away from the others forehead before remembering and chuckling with an exhale.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. How ya holding up, kid?” He smirked, sitting down and nudging his shoulder against Noiz’s playfully.

“Great, old man. This is so easy; maybe we should have made it two weeks.” The blond bit his tongue as he said that, knowing that there was no way in hell he could last another week without Koujaku’s hands all over him, his lips sucking at his nipples as his firm grip held his hands above his head…

“Haha, we both know that neither of us would make it that long, but you’re looking a little tense there, brat. It’s only been four days,” The older man smirked, reaching his arm around and rubbing at Noiz’s shoulder teasingly light, “Well whatever. I’m going to go take a shower, think about what you want to do for dinner.”

Koujaku stood up, sliding his kimono off slowly (totally not on purpose) and tossed it into the hamper in the hall, heading into the bathroom as Noiz sat in his crouched ball of sexual frustration.

~

The scalding water slid down his tense back, only relaxing him slightly. It has been a rough four days, his concentration not as deep as usual and his irritation evident in his work. His clients have noticed and became curious; wanting to console him if something was the matter. _“My boyfriend and I are stubborn jackasses who want to see who can go the longest without boning each other”_ isn’t exactly an appropriate answer. So he just shrugs them off, although his thoughts of his lover’s milky skin and glimmering piercings leave his mind in a constant tizzy while trimming the concerned clients’ hair.

His feet padded against the tile ground and out of the shower, sloppily drying himself off before tying the towel around his waist and stepping into the hall and down to the bedroom.

The sight was almost shocking, his partner curled up on the bed, completely silent.

“Are you alright, Noiz?” He called out, stepping toward the bed and laying a damp hand against the other’s shoulder. The blond rolled over, the sight in front of him taking his breath away. Beads of water dripped down his chest, rolling over his nipples and sliding down on to the towel blocking Noiz from the goods that would otherwise be right in front of his face. The look of concern on the older man’s face was endearing, the blush from the shower make a statement against his cheeks and down his neck.

“God…”

“Wha—Mmph!” Noiz was done, his body moving up rapidly and tugging Koujaku down into the sheets so vigorously that Koujaku had to grip his hands on to the bed in order to prevent toppling over. He was out of this competition and the feeling of Koujaku’s lips was better than any stupid satisfaction he could have gotten. He nipped at the older man’s lips hungrily, lewd noises already escaping from his mouth as he grinded his hips up against Koujaku’s side.

“Hah, whoa. Looks like someone couldn’t handle the heat, hm?” The dark haired man smirked, his forehead pressing against Noiz’s. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks red with heat and his chest moving up and down roughly.

“Shut up, shut up, shut mph—“ He has never been this desperate in his life, Koujaku’s lips like a drug that he has been addicted to for so long that the relapse was back with a vengeance. He _needed_ him.

“Ah, hah…” Koujaku exhaled, pulling away a bit to breathe and slide off the towel from around his waist, climbing up on to the bed completely and towering over Noiz with dominance, “You’re so eager. You have wanted me since day one, haven’t you? You thought about me, the frustration finally getting to you.”

“Koujaku, just shut up,” Noiz groaned, rolling his hips that were still clothed up into Koujaku’s stomach, “Take off my clothes.” The younger of the two took initiative and slid his shirt off, but his legs were more or less trapped and he didn’t have the choice but to demand they be taken off.

“Excuse me? What do you say when you want something?” His hand slid down, his knuckles rubbing against the waistline of Noiz’s pants teasingly close to the hardness in his pants.

“Come on—“

“I _said,”_ His hand slid down, groping Noiz’s crotch fiercely. The instant reaction from the younger man was almost unreal, his hips bucking up and a cry of desperation ripping out of his throat, “What do you say, Noiz? I won’t hesitate to take my hand off and leave you high and dry—“

“Don’t! God, fuck you, you bastard…” Of course he didn’t mean it, but the frustration was painful. He has already diminished most of his pride, he wanted to at least salvage as much of it that was left as possible, “Please… I need it.”

Koujaku’s hand unbuckled his partner’s pants, sliding down his pants and underwear to reveal Noiz’s hard cock, the gust of cold air making Noiz shutter.

“What exactly do you need, Noiz?” His hand latched on to Noiz’s cock, running his hand teasingly slow along the shaft then moving off to massage his balls.

“Ah! S-Stop, I’m so close and I need you inside,” This egged Koujaku on, his hand gripping tightly and jerking roughly, his hands stopping occasionally to tug at the piercings, “O-Oh shit, I’m going to—“The stimulation stops.

Koujaku rolls off, digging through the side drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube, popping it open and squeezing a considerable amount into his hand. Without warning, he shoves a finger in, thrusting in and out mercilessly, just how Noiz prefers it.

“A-Ah! More…” Noiz groaned, his back arching while Koujaku worked in another finger. Koujaku’s other hand slide down to his own arousal, jerking himself off in time with the thrust of his fingers. He stretches the younger man out, scissoring him until he finds that spot that makes Noiz see stars, and then pulls his fingers out along with a groan of annoyance from the man underneath.

“Tell me what you want, Noiz, or I won’t give it to you.”

“I swear, you are such an asshole,” He panted, sweat beading on his skin as Koujaku lightly rubbed his length against Noiz’s entrance, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me until I fucking see stars and I want you to fill m—Ah, hah, fuck!” Koujaku thrusts into him mid-sentence, only halting his movements in order for Noiz to get adjusted.

“Move! God, I want it…” He groans desperately, grinding his body down as Koujaku starts moving; his lose groans growing louder with each thrust. He moves Noiz’s leg up over his shoulder, pounding into him from an angle that sends electricity down Noiz’s spine.

“Mmn, ah, härter! _Bitte,”_ Noiz’s desperate moans echo throughout the room, the sound of skin slapping being drowned out by their heaving breathing. Noiz speaking in his native tongue during sex is always so sexy, making Koujaku’s heart beat faster as he gets closer with ever thrust. 

“N-Noiz, you are so sexy. You are so needy, and you feel so _good…”_ The blond moans loudly, his hips meeting Koujaku’s halfway, pushing Koujaku as deep as possible into him. The man on top leans down, pressing wet kisses down the flushed neck in front of him then whispering roughly into his ear, “You’re so great, Noiz. You feel so great and tight, are you going to come?”

“Scheiße! Koujaku, _bitte._ Ich… Ah, Ich komme!” Noiz arches up as his hand reflexively reaches around for Koujaku’s hand, squeezing tightly as he comes hard on his chest, a loud moan of his lover’s name leaving his lips. Noiz gets pounded into a few more times, Koujaku thrusts becoming erratic before his movements halted and a new warmth swept over Noiz’s lower half, his name being groaned out desperately before Koujaku collapses on top of him.  

“Haha, fuck Noiz… looks like you lost.” He smirks, his eyes still glossy with sex as he looks down at his lover and receives a slap in the back of the head. 

“Shut up, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna talk!


End file.
